


Tainted

by longlostintentions



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chains, Dubcon/Noncon, Gen, Scourge Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, no pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlostintentions/pseuds/longlostintentions
Summary: Trash Jesus shows Hostage!Reader some of the other useful parts of being infected.A drabble based off this confession:http://dirtyffxvconfession.tumblr.com/post/172892478512





	Tainted

     The chains clink as you give a weak struggle, your last before giving up for the moment. You've been here for... Gods even know how long. Brat. He couldn't even wait until you were conscious to chain you up. You strongly suspect that's integral to his enjoyment. Still, while your shoulders are mercifully in tact, your arms are getting tired. Also, it is getting a little cold with nothing but a thin blouse and a skirt.

You think you hear the door open, in your current position you can't turn your head to look, but when you don't hear any further noise you dismiss the thought. Which is why it makes you yelp in surprise when you feel a breath warm on your neck, and fingers gliding up your spine.

“Kind of you to wait for me...”

“Funny, I didn't think I had much of a choice,” you answer, trying to regain your composure.

A gloved hand snakes up your arm, making you squirm, and tests the chains.

“Oh, make no mistake, you haven't. I simply thought you would appreciate the pleasantries,” Ardyn says, finally walking around and entering your field of vision. His smile is courteous as he eyes your hanging body, but there is something deeper behind it.

“You know what I would appreciate? Being out of this fortress...” you snark. He hums and walks around you again, you wish he would just stand still.

“Mmm, I'm afraid not, sunshine. You'll have to make do with this change of scenery,” he mocks, waving to the empty room around you. You can barely see the edges of it. You narrow your eyes at him, shifting your weight and making the chains chime again.

“Yeah, that was my next question. What gives?” you demand. His laughter flows over you like cold water, making you shiver. He sheds his coat, folding it neatly over his arm before stowing it... Somewhere. You blink and the next minute it's gone. He approaches you, hat in hand, before placing it on your head.

“I believe I've just told you, we could do with a change of scenery.”

      Something warm and solid brushes its way past your foot, making you squirm and try to look down. Ardyn catches your chin and forces you to look back up at him while his free hand continues to unbutton your blouse. The bastard isn't even looking at your chest, he's just trying to make you uncomfortable. When that same muscle wraps around your ankle and continues crawling up your leg, leaving a trail of... Something wet behind, you tear your face from his grasp in a desperate effort to look down. He politely pauses his work on your blouse to wait patiently with his fists on his hips as you struggle.

“Don't touch me with those things!” you shriek, trying to get the tentacle-like limbs off you. They hold on fast.

“There really is no need for this,” he chides, “one doesn't become infected simply by touching the scourge.”

It's enough to lessen your struggling enough for him to continue work on your blouse. You feel a finger swipe gently up your thigh, making you gasp. It reappears covered in a viscous, black ichor which, to your horror, he pushes past his lips without even a grimace.

“The same cannot necessarily be said for consumption, however,” he adds, and grabs your jaw to steady you as he presses his lips to yours. You are caught between the fleeting instinct to kiss back and the repulsion at the rotten taste of the scourge, mixed with the fear of infection as his tongue slips into your mouth. You manage to break out of his grip fairly quickly, or perhaps he lets you go. You do your best to spit out the filth and expel it from your body as quickly as possible.

“Well, now that's just impolite...” he scolds, but his amused smile tells you he's enjoying your disgust.

      For a minute, Ardyn stands back and watches as the appendages explore your body. The way they sneak up your thigh brings a shameful heat to your core, which seems to intrigue them immensely. They force their way past the hem of your skirt and as the thickest parts of them slide through it, it rips off your body at the seams. Ardyn has the gall to look _surprised_ by the action.

“Forgive their eagerness... It's been some time,” he says, sounding almost genuinely apologetic. If it weren't for a big smirk on his face. You scoff.

“What, nobody wants to sleep with the charming Cha--” your retort is cut off by a gasp when one of the limbs moves between your legs, pressing up against you outside your underwear.

“Rest assured, there were offers,” he says, shedding your shirt and tossing it aside, evidently pleased to see no bra underneath.

“G-Great. What a relief,” you snap shakily, trying to sound as composed as you can with the tentacle practically trying to drill a hole through the fabric of your underwear to tease your entrance. His fingers glide over your torso, tracing patterns over the sensitive skin on your breasts and making you bite back moans. He can see you struggling, and you almost break when the slicked up tentacle works its way around your underwear and brushes over your clit.

“Well, it doesn't seem to have dampened your interest, in any case,” he continues. You glare at him, still holding back whimpers and moans. Time to change that. He bites, soft at first. Your lips, your jaw, a spot just below your ear that makes you gasp, and then a hard bite against your collarbone. That breaks you.

      The moan you've been fighting breaks out of your throat at the feeling of his teeth marking you. At the same time, the tentacle that had been grinding against you presses hard on your clit. You're slowly losing yourself, your body moving of its own accord, hips bucking into the stimulation. You can't hold back a groan of disappointment when it moves away to pull your underwear off, leaving you completely bare. No, not completely. You're still wearing his damned hat. It is a strange contrast from Ardyn, who is still almost entirely clothed, minus one article. His hand slides down your torso, and a finger slips over your slit, covered in both your own wetness and the ichor left by the tentacle. You give a feeble attempt to close your legs, and are thwarted (without much effort) by the strong limbs wrapping around your ankles again and keeping your legs parted. Why this practically makes you drip from excitement you don't even want to examine. Ardyn appears to be pleased with himself, though. You feel his hands grip your hips tightly, and his cock pressed against your entrance, making you squirm. He leans in close and purrs lowly.

“Have you ever wondered what tainted seed might do to a mortal?” he asks. You stare resolutely ahead, determined to control your breathing.

“Let's find out, shall we?” he continues, and before you can prepare yourself he thrusts in, burying himself completely inside you. It rips a scream from you, a mixture of pain and pleasure that clouds your mind for a second. You feel a small note of satisfaction that he has to stop as well to compose himself. Not nearly long enough though. His thrusts are not gentle, there is no caress in the way his hands touch your body. All the same, as your body becomes accustomed to the stretch the pain begins to fade. In its place, the friction, the fullness, the hard to identify pleasure starts to radiate from inside you.

      Despite the grip on your backside, the bites left on your neck, the increased pace of the thrusts, you're still trying to hold back your moans. To preserve the most dignity you can manage. This irritates him thoroughly, you can see it in the way he looks at you. You almost feel accomplished, until his cock brushes past the rough patch inside you and makes you gasp.

“You seem to be at odds with yourself, it would be much easier to let yourself give in,” he suggests, stroking your cheek. You pull your face away.

“H-Hah, hardly noticed a thing,” you bluff pointlessly. It doesn't bother him, in fact he only smiles, dark and feline.

“Oh? Then I must be performing poorly, let me rectify that,” he says, and you suddenly notice one of the tentacles has shifted its grip on your ankle and snaked up around your waist. As it grinds roughly on your clit, he plunges deep inside you again. This time your moans are too forceful to hold back. As if that weren't enough, he goes back to leaving sharp bites along your collarbone. He's definitely not going to let you forget this, even if you somehow manage to escape. The appendage not only provides an overwhelming pressure, but a suction sensation that has you nearly in tears as it works you over. When his cock finds that sweet spot inside you again, it takes a shamefully short amount of time for you to climax. You tighten and strain against your bonds as an intense jolt of pleasure runs through your body, the only saving grace is that he follows soon after. With a low sigh, nothing like your loud moans, he buries himself inside you and fills you up. Even after you come down shaking, the limb is still working fervently at the bundle of nerves, making you writhe from the overstimulation. After your second, shorter but no less strong, orgasm you're forced to plead for it to stop. You're surprised when it does fall away.

      Ardyn is already out of you and shrugging his coat back on by the time your head clears. You're panting and he seems barely worn down. As if to emphasize, he strokes your jaw again and you don't have the strength to pull away.

“I'm inclined to repeat this change of scenery, I enjoyed the view.”

 


End file.
